CBeebiepedia Fanon: CBeebies US (Emma
CBeebies US, as the name implies, is an American version of CBeebies. To better show the difference between British, American, and North American CBeebies. it was decided that the American Continuity would have a different especially-made set, like the discontinued in 2017 CBeebies Australia. Presenters and Continuity Characters * Evan Strong and Brayden Strong (Eager Evan and Brave Brayden) - Presenters on CBeebies (British) and played themselves on Yo Gabba Gabba! and The Lamese Adventures. They present Get Set Go, Discover + Do, Lunch Time, and Big Fun Time * Angel Gibbs (Adorable Angel)- Founder of Imagination Network and played herself on Yo Gabba Gabba!. She presents Big Fun Time and Bedtime Hour * Will Smith (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air)- played himself on The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air and Oscar on Shark Tale. He presents Bedtime Hour * Tom Kenny- played Spongebob Squarepants, Gary The Snail, The French Narrator (aka Frenchy), and Patchy the Pirate on Spongebob. He presents Big Fun Time * Lamese Patterson (Snowflake/ Pajamas)- Played Snowflake on The Snowflake Show, Pajamas on Bubble's Beautiful Day and Splashy Fun, and will always be remembered as Lamese on Yo Gabba Gabba! and The Lamese Adventures. (TLA created by Lamese and produced by Lamese). Lamese presents Lunch Time and Big Fun Time * Skai Jackson (Fancy Ladybug)- played Zuri Ross on Bunk'd and Jessie, and Isa on Dora The Explorer, Little Fish on Bubble Guppies, Skai on Team Umizoomi She presents Get Set Go, Big Fun Time and Bedtime Hour * Jacob Tremblay- (Pocket Star) played Auggie in Wonder, Max in Good Boys, and Pete in Pete the Cat (TV Series). He presents Get Set Go and Big Fun Time * Vincent Sinclair (Vincent Fitness)- The Son of Vin Deisel. He presents Get Set Go, Discover + Do and Big Fun Time * Ollie Schultz (Little Ollie)- Played himself on Yo Gabba Gabba! He presents Get Set Go * Isaac Acevedo (Illegal Isaac)- Played himself on Yo Gabba Gabba!, Illegal Isaac on Hey My Baby's Smart and Songtime, and Isaac on School and the backyard gang. He presents Discover + Do and Bedtime Hour * Evan Acevedo (Energetic Evan A.)- Played Evan A. on School and the backyard gang and himself on Yo Gabba Gabba!. He presents Lunch Time and Bedtime Hour * Emily McMahon (Ukulele Princess)- played herself on Yo Gabba Gabba!. She presents Get Set Go, Discover + Do, and Big Fun Time * Sage and Sean Bonfire- played themselves on Yo Gabba Gabba! and The Twins on The Lamese Adventures. They present Discover + Do and Big Fun Time Stranded Segments * Get Set Go- Early mornings between 6:00 A.M. and 9:00 A.M. Presented by Skai, Sage, Sean, Emily, and Vincent and includes shows such as Spongebob Squarepants, Baby Einstien, School and the Backyard Gang, Yo Gabba Gabba, Oobi, Charlie and Lola, Oswald, Team Umizoomi, and Zoom. Starts every morning with the CBeebies Theme Song then followed by Get Set Go Theme Song. * Discover + Do - Weekday Mornings between 9:00 A.M. and 3:00 P.M. Presented by Will, Lamese, Vincent, Emily, Ollie, and Evan A.. Aimed at kids not attending school or preschool and uses shows that give a learning opportunity to viewers such as Hey Duggee, Yo Gabba Gabba!, Oswald, Oobi, and The Lamese Adventures. The hour between 12:00 P.M. and 1:00 P.M. is called Lunch Time, with programs such as Yo Gabba Gabba! and The Lamese Adventures * Big Fun Time - Afternoons between 3:00 P.M. and 6:00 P.M. This strand is aimed at the higher end of its remit, airing shows for kids returning home from schools such as Oswald, Hey Duggee, WordWorld, Oobi, The Lamese Adventures, Sarah and Duck, and Yo Gabba Gabba. * Bedtime Hour - Evenings between 6:00pm and 7:00pm. This strand helps kids get ready for bed and includes calm-natured, mostly story-like programming, such as Oobi, School and the backyard gang, Oswald, The Lamese Adventures, and Baby Einstien. The final show to air is always the Bedtime Story (see below). After the Bedtime Story, a lullaby called “The Time has come to Say Goodnight” is heard, signing off the channel for the night. At 6:00 A.M. in the morning, the channel would start up again with Get Set Go. The Presenters also present their own five-colored room segments from 1:00 P.M. to 2:00 P.M., two of these segments are shown each day. They each have themes (Emily's includes music-related shows, Vincent's segment includes learning shows like The Lamese Adventures). * Vincent's Learning Hour (Gold Room)- A segment where host Vincent and viewers go through a Skype-like segment with Vincent showing viewers new things. Shows include Yo Gabba Gabba, The Lamese Adventures, Baby Einstien, Oobi, Pinky Dinky Doo, and Oswald * Sage and Sean's Theater Hour (Red Room)- A segment where hosts Sage and Sean play with puppets. Shows include Yo Gabba Gabba!, Baby Einstien, Oobi, and Hey Dugee * Lamese's Story Hour (Orange Room)- A Segment where host Lamese uses his imagination with photos from fans. Shows include Yo Gabba Gabba!, The Lamese Adventures, Wordworld, and Pinky Dinky Doo * Emily's Music Hour (Blue Room)- A segment where host Emily would play her ukulele to CBeebies Songs. Shows Include Baby Einstien, Yo Gabba Gabba!, Oswald, The Lamese Adventures, and School and the Backyard Gang * Skai's Poetry Hour (Pink Room)- A segment where host Skai would write stories and poems. Shows include Yo Gabba Gabba!, Baby Einstien, Oobi, and Oswald Bedtime Stories Bedtime Story is the last show to air every day. Unlike the Lunchtime Story, which is read by the presenters, It is read by a guest storyteller. Popular guests include Vin Diesel (Vincent's Dad), Beyonce, Rihanna, and Dwayne Johnson. Shows Aired * The Lamese Adventures * Baby Einstein * Yo Gabba Gabba! * Oobi * Oswald * WordWorld * School and the Backyard Gang * Pinky Dinky Doo * Hey Dugee * Team Umizoomi * Charlie & Lola * Sarah & Duck * Spongebob Squarepants * Zoom * Pocoyo * Mutt & Stuff * Jack's Big Music Show * Wonder Pets * Tickety Toc * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch & Friends * Little Bill * Little Bear * Maggie & the Ferocious Beast * Olivia * Kipper * Rubbadubbers * Zac & Quack Schedules 6:00- Handover to Get Set Go with the Get Set Go Theme Song. Beginning with the CBeebies theme song shortly followed by Wonder Pets 6:30- The Lamese Adventures 7:00- Yo Gabba Gabba! 7:30- Miss Spider's Sunny Patch 8:00- Little Bear 8:30- Wordworld 8:40- Baby Einstien 9:00- Get Set Go hands over to Discover + Do with the Discover + Do Theme Song, Shortly followed by Mutt & Stuff 9:30- Wonder Pets 10:00- Pinky Dinky Doo 10:30- Jack's Big Music Show 11:00- Oswald 11:20- School and the Backyard Gang 11:44- Sarah & Duck 12:00- Lunch Time Song plays, shortly followed by Tickety Toc 12:30- Yo Gabba Gabba! 12:55- Luch Time Story 1:00- Days of the Week song plays leading to 2 presented Room Hours 3:00- Discover + Do hands over to Big Fun Time with the Big Fun Time theme song, shortly followed by Little Bill 3:30- Baby Einstien 4:00- Hey Dugee 4:10- Zac & Quack 4:40- Yo Gabba Gabba! 5:00- SpongeBob SquarePants 5:25- Pocoyo 5:30- B-20 Bash 6:00- Big Fun Time hands over to Bedtime Hour with Bedtime Hour Theme Song, shortly followed by Rubbadubbers 6:30- Baby Einstien 7:00 Oswald 7:30 The Lamese Adventures 8:00 School and the backyard gang 8:30 Sarah and Duck and Kipper 9:20- Bedtime Story (The channel signs off for the day after the bedtime story and lullaby... They would play some Quiet Music (ASMR) as a screensaver until 6:00 A.M. the following morning where they would play Get Set Go Theme Song) Christmas Schedule 6:00- Handover to Get Set Go with the Get Set Go Theme Song. Beginning with the CBeebies theme song shortly followed by Wonder Pets- Save the Reindeer 6:30- The Lamese Adventures- Vincent saves Christmas 7:00- Yo Gabba Gabba!- Christmas 7:30- Miss Spider's Sunny Patch- Humbug/ Dashing through the snow 8:00- Little Bear- Winter Solstice/ Snowbound 8:30- Wordworld- The Christmas Star 8:40- Baby Einstien- Baby Santa's Music Box 9:00- Get Set Go hands over to Discover + Do with the Discover + Do Theme Song, Shortly followed by Mutt & Stuff- A Very Mutty Christmas 9:30- Wonder Pets- Save the Reindeer 10:00- Pinky Dinky Doo- Pinky's Perfect Present 10:30- Jack's Big Music Show- Snow Day 10:40- Oswald- Snow To Go 11:10- School and the Backyard Gang- Baby Santa's Music Box 11:44- Sarah & Duck- Bobsled 12:00- Lunch Time Song plays, shortly followed by Tickety Toc- Christmas Present Time 12:30- Yo Gabba Gabba!- Christmas 12-55- Luch Time Story- Little Bear's Christmas- Emily McMahon 1:00- Days of the Week song plays leading to 2 presented Room Hours 3:00- Discover + Do hands over to Big Fun Time with the Big Fun Time theme song, shortly followed by Little Bill- Merry Christmas Little Bill 3:30- Baby Einstien- Baby Santa's Book of Words 4:00- Hey Dugee- The Tinsel Badge 4:10- Zac & Quack- The Pop Up Christmas Calendar/ Zac's Christmas Letter 4:40- Yo Gabba Gabba!- Christmas 5:00- SpongeBob SquarePants- Xmas Who? 5:25- Pocoyo- 5:30- B-20 Bash- Trapped in a Snow Globe 6:00- Big Fun Time hands over to Bedtime Hour with Bedtime Hour Theme Song, shortly followed by Rubbadubbers- Sploshy of the Artic 6:30- Baby Einstien- Baby Santa's Book of Music 7:00 Oswald- Snow To Go 7:30 The Lamese Adventures- Vincent Saves Christmas 8:00 School and the backyard gang- Frosty Christmas 8:30- Sarah and Duck- Petal Light Picking and Kipper- Snowy Day 9:00- Bedtime Story- Santa's Little Helpers- Sila Patterson 9:10 Slumber Montage with Vincent and Emily 12:00- The channel signs off for the day after the bedtime story and lullaby... They would play some Quiet Music (ASMR) as a screensaver until 6:00 A.M. the following morning where they would play Get Set Go Theme Song) Launch Day Schedule 6:00- Handover to Get Set Go with the Get Set Go Theme Song. Beginning with the CBeebies theme song shortly followed by Wonder Pets- Save the Dinosaur/Save the Piegon 6:30- The Lamese Adventures- The Wild Pool Party 7:00- Yo Gabba Gabba!- Boat 7:30- Miss Spider's Sunny Patch- Pitch and Itch/ Bounce Back 8:00- Little Bear- Little Bear's Wish / Little Bear's Shadow / A Present for Mother Bear 8:30- Wordworld- Superhero Sheep 8:40- Baby Einstien- Baby Mozart 9:00- Get Set Go hands over to Discover + Do with the Discover + Do Theme Song, Shortly followed by Mutt & Stuff- Roller Dogs 9:30- Wonder Pets- Save the Unicorn/ Save the Penguin 10:00- Pinky Dinky Doo- Pinky and the New Teacher 10:30- Oobi- Make Music 10:40- Oswald- Tomato Garden/ Bird Watching 11:10- Yo Gabba Gabba- Dance, Sarah and Duck- Fireworks Dance, Oobi- Make Pizza 12:00- Lunch Time Song plays, shortly followed by Tickety Toc- Bubble Time/ Dress Up Time 12:30- Yo Gabba Gabba!- Music 12:55- Lunch Time Story- Moochy and Pooty in "Monster Truck"- Vincent, Skai, Lamese, and Emily 1:00- Days of the Week song plays leading to 2 presented Room Hours 3:00- Discover + Do hands over to Big Fun Time with the Big Fun Time theme song, shortly followed by Little Bill- Little Bill's Giant Space Adventure 3:30- Baby Einstien- Baby Neptune 4:00- Hey Dugee- The Bubble Badge/ The Paddling Pool Badge 4:10- Zac & Quack- Pop Up Speedway 4:40- Yo Gabba Gabba- Share 5:00- SpongeBob SquarePants- Extreme Spots 6:00- Big Fun Time hands over to Bedtime Hour with Bedtime Hour Theme Song, shortly followed by Rubbadubbers- Tubb the Magician 6:30- Baby Einstien- Baby Shakespeare 7:00 Oswald- The Go-Kart Race/ Autumn Leaves 7:30 The Lamese Adventures- The Sandcastle Mansion 8:00 School and the backyard gang- Justin's No Light Fright Night 9:00 Sarah & Duck and Kipper- Cloud Tower and The Bleepers 9:20- Bedtime Story- Chicka Chicka Boom Boom- Rihanna (The channel signs off for the day after the bedtime story and lullaby... They would play some Quiet Music (ASMR) as a screensaver until 6:00 A.M. the following morning where they would play Get Set Go Theme Song) Category:CBeebiepedia Fanon Category:TV Channels Category:Other Content Category:Alex the Turtle